With You
by SMColumbia
Summary: Song fic, An accident happens and Serena is left alone, she finds help with an unlikely person...
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I own the lyrics to the song. I merely own the idea to the story.  
  
With You: Chapter 1  
  
The battle raged on for the Sailor Scouts, and their leader was nowhere to be seen. But they had figured as much, they knew they could not depend on her.  
  
Suddenly Sailor Venus was slammed into a tree.  
  
"Venus!" A voice cried out running onto the battlefield. The scouts turned and looked at their leader. Sailor Moon cringed at the looks on their faces. Gulping, Sailor Moon turned towards the youma and pulled out her scepter.  
  
Tuxedo Mask hid in a tree and watched. He knew something wasn't right.  
  
Sailor Moon stared at the monster. "Well, what are you waiting for?!" Sailor Mars yelled. Sailor Moon cringed again.  
  
Tuxedo Mask saw the youma about to make an attack and quickly threw a rose. Sailor Moon looked up at him, and he nodded. The next thing the youma knew, it was destroyed.  
  
Sailor Moon glanced around, and then looked at her feet. Sailor Jupiter was helping Venus to her feet. Sailor Mars stared down at Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask stayed where he was fearful of what was about to happen.  
  
"You know," Sailor Mars began, "I'm almost afraid to ask where you were. Cause, I'm sure it was nothing as important as this."  
  
"You don't know that Mars." Sailor Moon whispered.  
  
"Like hell I don't! It's always something stupid like you were sleeping, or you wanted to get to the next level on a video game." Sailor Mars yelled. "We are sick of this! You shape up or we will find a new leader."  
  
Sailor Moon looked at the other scouts and watched them all nod in agreement. Slowly Sailor Moon detransformed into Serena.  
  
Tuxedo Mask's eyes went wide as he saw this. He had had suspicions that they were the same person, and now it was just confirmed.  
  
Serena watched as the scouts left, never giving her a second look. Had they looked back they may have seen the bruises and cuts on her face. Had they let her talk, they could have found out why she was late.  
  
Serena walked away from the battle site. She reached a small bridge and shivered as it started to rain. After a few seconds, Serena let out a breath of air and watched it freeze. The rain beat down against her. Serena looked around her and then sank to the ground.  
  
I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
"Nobody's coming to get me," she thought sadly.  
  
Tuxedo Mask watched her with sad eyes. He never imagined that someone who was usually so happy could be so sad.  
  
Serena buried her head in her arms and cried. She thought of what happened to make her late.  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Serena and her family were going out to dinner. They were all laughing and joking as they drove. The car came to a red light and stopped.  
  
"So come one Dad," Serena begged, "tell us where you are taking us." Serena was squirming with excitement. All she knew was that her father had planned a surprise for them.  
  
"Now, now pumpkin, you'll just have to wait and see," her father answered with a smile.  
  
The light turned green and the car continued on its way.  
  
The next few seconds were all a blur.  
  
He mother had screamed something and then there was a huge noise.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
When she came to a horrible sight greeted her.  
  
There were police and paramedics all around. One of them was gently pulling her from the, now totaled, car. Her eyes searched frantically for her family.  
  
"Where are they? Please, where is my family?" Serena asked to the medic.  
  
"It's ok Miss. Just relax and we'll take care of you," he answered.  
  
Serena closed her eyes in fear. He wouldn't answer her. She feared the worst at this point.  
  
At some point while being placed in the ambulance, Serena fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
Meanwhile, Darien sat in his apartment reading. Suddenly he fell to the floor. Pain ripped through his body. It almost felt as if Sailor Moon was in trouble. But it was gone just as quickly as it came.  
  
Darien was left breathing heavily on the floor of his apartment.  
  
Slowly eyelids fluttered open, and blue eyes were greeted with a bright white room and an unfamiliar face.  
  
"Hey there, glad to see you are awake," the nurse greeted. "I must say that you are truly lucky. Only bruises and a few minor cuts. The worst was the minor concussion you sustained."  
  
"My family, where are they? Are they ok? I need to see them please," Serena panicked.  
  
"Now, calm down honey, you need your rest." With that said the nurse left the room.  
  
Serena lay back very discouraged. She knew that the worst had happened.  
  
A few minutes later, a doctor walked in. He flipped through his charts and then looked at Serena.  
  
"Hello Serena. I'm glad that you woke up, we were concerned about your head injury. But you seem almost fine now."  
  
Serena stared down at her hands. Finally she got the courage up to ask the question that had been denied twice before.  
  
"My family," she whispered, "where is my family?"  
  
The doctor looked at her and sighed. "I'm sorry there was nothing we could do."  
  
Her head hung and she held back her tears. Her hands were clinging to the sheets. "All of them?"  
  
The doctor nodded. "Get some rest," he said and left the room.  
  
Serena bit her lip and shivered. She had never felt so alone in all her life.  
  
Suddenly a beeping noise rang through the small room. Serena let out a long sigh. Serena picked up the communicator.  
  
"Serena, it's Amy. There's a youma at the park, we need you here now," Amy said in a very serious tone.  
  
"I'm on my way," Serena said quietly and shut off the communicator.  
  
Getting up and checking to make sure the coast was clear, Serena changed into Sailor Moon. Then taking one last look at the room headed out the window.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
So now she was left here in the freezing cold rain. She felt alone before, but now sitting on the bridge, soaking wet, Serena felt like she was the only person alive. And alive was the last thing that she wanted to be.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life  
  
Tuxedo Mask couldn't take it anymore. He walked towards Serena, undoing his cape as he walked. Standing next to her he bent down and wrapped the cape around her.  
  
Serena just watched him, eyes showing no emotion but sadness.  
  
"Come on Serena, let's get you home," his gentle voice said.  
  
"No, please," Serena replied. "There is nothing there for me. Please bring me anywhere but there."  
  
Tuxedo Mask nodded and picked her up. He was amazed at how small and light she felt against him. He was also worried at how much she was shaking and how sad she looked.  
  
Won't you take my by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I'm with you I'm with you  
  
Tucked in Tuxedo Mask's arms, Serena wondered why he was still here. Did he know she was Sailor Moon? Did she really care? No, she was beyond caring about anything.  
  
Serena shivered again and sank deeper into the cape and embrace.  
  
Tuxedo Mask reached the balcony of an apartment. He opened the door and set Serena on her feet. Slowly he led her inside and sat her down on the couch.  
  
"I'll be right back ok?" Tuxedo Mask said as he removed his hat and jacket. Serena just nodded.  
  
Tuxedo Mask stood up and left the room. He walked back in a few seconds later caring a few towels. Slowly he knelt down in front of Serena and offered her a comforting smile.  
  
He then began to gently wipe the towel over her face and neck. After successfully getting most the water he smiled at her.  
  
"Feel better?" Tuxedo Mask asked. Serena just looked at him.  
  
Finally she whispered, "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask just smiled at her. "How about you get warm and dry first and then we'll talk?"  
  
Before Serena could answer, Tuxedo Mask helped her to her feet and led her to the bathroom.  
  
"You can take a shower and I'll leave some clothes for you."  
  
Serena just nodded and closed the door behind her.  
  
Tuxedo Mask detransformed into Darien and let out a long sigh. Whatever had happened to Serena had been devastating to her. He just needed to know what it was. Shaking his head, Darien headed to his room to get Serena some clothes.  
  
Serena leaned back against the door. She was so confused. The usually silent and secluded Tuxedo Mask was taking care of her. He had brought her to his apartment for God's sake! What was going on? Her life was a mess right now. She had no family and currently was relying on a complete stranger.  
  
Darien slowly opened the bathroom door a crack. He reached his hand in and grasped Serena's soaking wet clothes. As he pulled them out the door, his eyes glanced up and everything stopped.  
  
He could see the silhouette of Serena in the shower. God she was beautiful. A blush crept up on his cheeks and Darien quickly took the wet clothes and replaced them with an old T-shirt and sweat pants.  
  
Serena stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. Wrapping a towel snuggly around her, Serena started the long process of brushing and drying her hair.  
  
Emerging from the bathroom a few minutes later. Serena glanced around the apartment. She had her hair braided and was wearing an oversized T-shirt and sweat pants that were to long for her. She had rolled up the cuffs to keep them from tripping her.  
  
Serena slowly headed to the kitchen. There she spied Tuxedo Mask fixing something. The only problem was he wasn't wearing a tuxedo anymore. Instead he was adorned in sweat pants and a lose shirt.  
  
Suddenly Tuxedo Mask turned to greet Serena. He knew she was there and he knew now was the time to come clean with her.  
  
Serena stared in shock at the man who looked back at her.  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. chapter 2

With You: Chapter 2  
  
Serena's hand flew to her mouth and she took a couple steps back. Darien was Tuxedo Mask. The reality hit her and it hit her hard. The man she argued with everyday was her secret protector.  
  
"Darien," she whispered shocked. "Your Tuxedo Mask?" It was a stupid question to ask she realized.  
  
Darien smiled while he walked towards her. He handed Serena a mug of hot chocolate, and then led her to the couch.  
  
"I figured it was only fair," Darien started as they settled on the couch. "I knew your identity after all. You should know mine as well."  
  
Serena nodded her head and took a sip of her hot chocolate. She then stared at the mug. She felt exhausted, both mentally and physically.  
  
She jumped when she felt Darien touch her. His hand gently rested on her chin, tilting her head slightly. His eyes examined a certain bruise on her cheek.  
  
"It's healing quickly," Darien commented.  
  
Serena gave another nod. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Yeah, it's the Sailor powers."  
  
Darien let out a soft sigh and placed his mug on the coffee table. It was now or never he figured.  
  
"Serena." his voice was low and laced with concern. "What happened to you today?"  
  
Serena's face whitened and it crumbled into sadness. The next thing Darien knew, Serena was in his arms crying hysterically.  
  
He gently held her as she cried. Darien ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. He wanted to give her words of comfort but he wasn't quite sure what to say, so he just held her.  
  
Eventually Serena's sobs died down and she pulled away. She began to rub at her eyes. Darien kept his hands on her shoulders ready to hold her should she need it again.  
  
"I lost them," she whispered. "I have so much power, enough to save the world from evil, but I couldn't do anything to save them." Her voice was low and filled with sorrow and guilt.  
  
"Who Serena?" Darien said in an equally low voice. He was afraid to push her to tell him if she wasn't ready yet.  
  
New tears sprang to Serena's eyes. "My family," she choked out as sobs once again took over her body.  
  
The news had shocked Darien to the core. No, not to Serena, she doesn't deserve this, is what he thought. Having lost any family he may have had, Darien knew what this could do to Serena. Too many burdens already rested on her shoulders, and now this. Darien just shook his head as he held Serena tight.  
  
Finally exhaustion won and Serena fell asleep. Darien had brought her to his bed and tucked her in. After closing the door Darien collapsed onto the couch.  
  
He began to rub his eyes. It had been a long night and the sun was almost ready to rise. Darien closed his eyes thinking of how he could possible help Serena. Soon though, sleep took over.  
  
Serena opened her eyes slowly feeling somewhat refreshed but not totally. Getting out of bed, Serena silently crept out of his room. She then spotted Darien asleep on the couch. Darien had been a big help and she greatly appreciated it. But she did have to get home. She still had too many things to figure out.  
  
Serena located some pen and paper and jotted down a quick not. She then located her clothes from the night before. With a quick change, she quietly left Darien's apartment.  
  
Darien woke up an hour later. He stretched his arms over his head and headed to his room to check on Serena. Upon opening the door he found his bed empty. Panic quickly flooded his senses. He searched the whole apartment quickly. His search ended when he laid his eyes on a piece of paper.  
  
After reading it, Darien let out a sigh of relief. Dropping the paper he headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
  
Serena stood outside the front door afraid to enter her house. Maybe it was all a bad dream and when she opened the door they would all be there. Sammy would be there to bug her, Mom would be cooking something, and Dad would be reading the paper. With newfound courage, Serena opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Mama! Papa! I'm home!" Serena yelled into the house. She waited with high hopes for an answer. But none ever came. The only thing that greeted her was her cat, Luna, who came running down the stairs when she heard her charge's voice.  
  
"Oh Serena, I was so worried," the cat exclaimed. "Where is everyone?"  
  
Serena just sank down to the floor. They weren't here. It just wasn't some dream. it was real. She was alone.  
  
Tears came to Serena's eyes and she began to cry.  
  
Luna leapt into Serena's lap and did everything she could to comfort her.  
  
Luna couldn't exactly figure out what had happened. However she knew it had taken its toll on Serena.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud knocking at the door.  
  
Serena got up while wiping her tears. She opened the door to come face to face with two officers.  
  
"Miss Tsukino?" One of them questioned. She just nodded her head.  
  
"I'm officer Nicolas, and this is officer Williams. The hospital had reported you missing. We're glad that you are alright."  
  
Serena just nodded again.  
  
"We came to inform you of two things. The funeral for your deceased family members will be tomorrow. Also, unfortunately, Miss Tsukino, as a result of this recent event you will need to be placed in foster care."  
  
Serena looked at them in shock. No, it couldn't be true. She had lost enough already.  
  
"We recommend that you stay with a friend tonight, however a social worker will be in touch with you tomorrow after the funeral," The officer finished.  
  
Letting out a soft sigh, Serena answered, "I understand, thank you both."  
  
The officers turned away from the house and Serena closed the door.  
  
She leaned back against it. Why was this happening to her, she wondered.  
  
Luna looked up at Serena finally figuring out what had happened.  
  
"Oh Serena," she sighed. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Serena just looked at the cat and shook her head. "I don't know, Luna, I don't know."  
  
To be Continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

With You: Chapter 3  
  
Darien walked into the arcade and quickly scanned the area. He saw Raye, Lita and Mina sitting in a far back booth. He chose to go up to the counter and talk to Andrew.  
  
"Hey Darien, what's up?" Andrew asked in a cheery voice.  
  
"Hey, has Serena been by here yet?" Darien asked scanning the arcade area.  
  
"Whoa, since when were you interested in seeing Serena?" Andrew joked. Darien just shot him a glare. "Hehe, easy buddy, I was only joking. But no, Serena hasn't been by yet."  
  
Darien nodded and then took a seat on one of the stools.  
  
Serena looked at Luna, who just stared back.  
  
"What are you going to do Serena?" The black cat questioned.  
  
Serena let out a sigh and shook her head. "I have no clue Luna. I have no family, my friend are mad at me, and you want to know what I'm gonna do. I wish I knew Luna, I really do."  
  
Serena stood up and trudged up the stairs. She showered and changed her clothes.  
  
After changing, Serena passed by her parent's room. She stopped and just stared into the room. She had no idea what was going to happen now. The only person she was even really relying on was Darien.  
  
"I wish you guys were still here," she whispered.  
  
Luna stood near her charge and watched her.  
  
Suddenly, Serena turned and headed down the stairs.  
  
"Serena! Wait!" Luna chased after her. "Where are you going?"  
  
Serena stopped at the front door and looked back at her cat. "I have to go to the arcade. I have to see Darien. He can help me," Serena said as she opened the door.  
  
"Darien? Your tormentor?" How could he possibly help you in this situation?"  
  
"More than you'll ever know Luna," with that, Serena headed out the door and down the road to the arcade/café.  
  
"Hey Darien. can I ask you something?" Andrew asked hesitantly.  
  
Darien looked up from the newspaper he had been reading. As it was, the accident involving Serena's family was in it.  
  
"Is it true?" Andrew asked glancing at the paper. "Was she the only survivor?"  
  
Darien nodded. "Oddly familiar huh Andrew?"  
  
When Darien was six years old, he was in a car accident with his family. But in his case, not only was he the only survivor, but he also lost his memory. He has yet to remember a single detail of his life before the accident.  
  
"Does she know about you?" Andrew asked.  
  
Darien shook his head. "No, but I'll tell her today when I see her. I have to let her know she's not alone in this." Andrew nodded in agreement.  
  
Darien then stood and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Serena walked into the café. She looked around the whole place, her eyes passing over the girls and Andrew. She let out a loud sigh and sat down in a booth.  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Is there anybody here I know  
  
Cause nothing's going right And everything's a mess And no one likes to be alone  
  
The girls glanced up seeing Serena sitting in a booth away from them.  
  
"I wonder if she is angry with us about last night?" Lita said.  
  
"Maybe we should apologize?" Mina stated.  
  
"No, it was an eye opener for her. She needs to know she has to shape up," Raye said firmly.  
  
Is there anybody trying to find me  
  
Andrew slowly made his way over to Serena with a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"Here ya go Serena," Andrew said as he noticed Darien come out of the bathroom.  
  
"I'm really sorry Serena," Andrew stated sadly. "I'm here for you if you need me."  
  
"Thanks Andrew," Serena's small voice answered.  
  
Darien came up to the booth and sat next to Serena. She in turn, leaned on him a little. Andrew sat across from them.  
  
"How do you feel?" Darien asked softly.  
  
"Not much better," Serena replied. "Two police officers came by my house today to inform me that the funeral will be tomorrow." She then turned to look at Darien. "You'll come right?"  
  
Darien nodded. "Of course, Andrew too."  
  
Andrew nodded. "I'll be there Serena, no worries." Andrew then noticed a new customer and got up.  
  
Serena stared at the table. "Uhh.Darien. umm, the police said something else to me."  
  
Darien looked at her, then reached out and took her hand. "What is it Sere?"  
  
"Umm... well, because of what happened. I'm gonna be placed in foster care."  
  
Serena had said it so quietly, that Darien had barely heard what she said. Darien then felt her grip his hand tightly.  
  
"What am I going to do Darien?" Serena's eyes searched Darien's for an answer. Slowly the tears came and Serena buried her head in Darien's shirt.  
  
Darien quickly held her tightly and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Shh. it's going to be alright Serena. I'm here. I'll figure something out." Already Darien had a solution in his head.  
  
Andrew watched sadly from the counter at the sight before him. The girls stared in confusion at the couple.  
  
"I thought they hated each other," Raye said.  
  
The others just shrugged.  
  
Soon Serena calmed down and pulled away. She began to wipe roughly at her eyes. Darien gently took her hands and held them. Serena looked shocked. Then Darien reached up and wiped away the remaining tears.  
  
"You haven't eaten yet have you?" He questioned softly. Serena shook her head. "Come on Serena, let's go back to my place and I'll fix you up something." Serena just nodded.  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
Darien helped her out of the booth and kept an arm around her shoulder. He waved to Andrew and the led Serena out the door.  
  
A few minutes after Serena and Darien left, Amy burst through the doors. She ran to the girls' table panting heavily.  
  
"What's up with you Amy?" Mina asked.  
  
Amy tossed a newspaper on the table and collapsed down next to Lita. "Turn to page five," Amy said simply.  
  
The girls looked at her questioningly, and then opened the paper. What they read shocked them all.  
  
Darien took Serena's coat from her and hung it up. He then led her to the kitchen. Serena leaned back against the counter as she watched him rummage through his cabinets.  
  
"How about pasta? Does that sound good?" Darien asked turning to look at Serena. She nodded in response.  
  
A few minutes later Serena whispered, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Darien turned to look at Serena surprised. "Well you haven't eaten in like a day, so I'm just making sure you don't get sick, besides."  
  
"No, not that Darien," Serena interrupted. "I mean, everything you have done for me. Why?"  
  
Darien set down the spoon he was using to stir the water and turned to face Serena.  
  
"Well Serena, to tell you the truth, I care about you," he began. "I mean, I consider you a friend and despite our arguments, I really do care about you?" Darien let out a sigh. "Also, I didn't want to see you go through alone what I had to."  
  
Serena looked at Darien curiously. "What do you mean?"  
  
Darien sighed and turned back to the water. "When I was six, I was in a car accident. I lost my parents.I was the only one who survived." Darien heard her gasped behind him. "I .um. also lost my memory. To this day I still remember nothing of my parents. It's ok though, I've gotten use."  
  
Darien stopped short when he felt small arms wrap around his waist. Serena laid her head on his back and hugged him tight from behind.  
  
"I'm so sorry Darien, I had no idea," Serena sobbed into his back.  
  
Darien stood there shocked for a second, regaining himself, he quickly turned around and hugged Serena back.  
  
"Hey it's ok, I'm not alone now." Darien smiled down at Serena.  
  
Serena looked up and smiled for the first time since the accident. "That's right. We have each other." Serena then hugged his again.  
  
"Yeah, we have each other," Darien agreed. He then placed a kiss on her forehead, and then hugged her back.  
  
After a few seconds of hugging, Darien reluctantly pulled back.  
  
"Come on Serena, let's finish cooking so we can eat."  
  
Serena smiled and nodded.  
  
The girls stared shocked at the paper. Raye looked at the other girls.  
  
"Oh my god. the battle," she whispered.  
  
Amy just nodded her head. "The reason she was late."  
  
"Why are we just sitting here? We need to fin her. She needs us, I mean, I can't imagine what she could be feeling." Mina said in a rush as she stood up.  
  
"Easy Mina," Lita said. "She hasn't even come to us about it yet."  
  
"So what should we do?" Mina asked "I think the best thing would be to attend the funeral tomorrow and give her all out support," Amy answered.  
  
Everyone nodded except Raye. She just stared out the window.  
  
Serena helped Darien set the table. Darien then set down the pot of pasta in the middle of the table. Serena handed Darien her plate so he could dish some food for her. As she passed the plate to him their hands touched. Even though they had touched before, this time it was different. Maybe it was because Serena wasn't in such an emotional state, or maybe it was because they understood each other better and were now closer. For whatever the reason, the touch made Serena blush and Darien give a small smile.  
  
Dinner passed quietly. Serena for once ate more slowly. Despite the fact that she hadn't eaten in a while, she still wasn't that hungry. She was trying to figure out exactly was he was feeling. Did she have feelings for Darien? She wasn't exactly sure. Also, she was angry with herself for thinking of such things when there were many more things that needed her attention. Like, what was she going to do after tomorrow? Where would she go?  
  
Darien glanced at Serena and decided to break the silence.  
  
"You're welcome to stay here tonight. I could bring you to your house in the morning and then accompany you to the funeral."  
  
Serena looked at Darien, the she shook her head. "No, I couldn't be that much of a bother to you. I feel bad enough that I've been so much trouble already."  
  
Darien quickly interjected. "Not at all Serena. I could never think of you as a burden. Despite the circumstances, I've kind of enjoyed our time together."  
  
Serena gave him a small smile. The rest of dinner past quietly.  
  
After dinner, Darien cleared the table and washed the plates. Serena had seated herself on the couch. Soon Darien came with a two small bowls. He gave Serena a sly smile and handed her a bowl.  
  
"What's this?" Serena asked, then her eyes lit up when she saw what was in the bowl. "Oh, chocolate ice cream."  
  
Darien smiled and seated himself next to her.  
  
The rest of the night passed quietly and soon they were ready for bed.  
  
"You have to be joking Darien, there's no way I'm letting you sleep on the couch again," Serena argued.  
  
"Hehehe, it's fine Serena, really ok?" Darien smiled.  
  
Serena was about to argue, but Darien was already leading her to the bedroom. Darien tucked her in and wished her a good sleep.  
  
As Darien closed the door behind he sat down on the couch. He began to make himself comfortable. Tomorrow was going to be a very hard day. Sighing, Darien fell asleep.  
  
A scream pierced the apartment. Darien flew to his feet and was about to grab for a rose. He looked around the apartment. Another scream came through and Darien ran to the bedroom.  
  
Serena was tangled in the sheets, twisting and turning under them. She had tears running down her face and she was crying out.  
  
"Mom, Dad, no come back, please don't leave me."  
  
Darien knelt next to the bed and held Serena's shoulder. "Serena, wake up." He gently shook her shoulders.  
  
Serena's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. She clutched the blanket tight and panted heavily. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Darien's. His looked back in concern.  
  
"It was just a dream." she whispered. Slowly she looked at Darien. "I though I was reliving it."  
  
Darien wrapped his arms tight around Serena and held her close. After a few minutes he felt her relax. Figuring she had fallen asleep, Darien gently laid he back down. He pulled the covers over her and bent down to kiss her forehead. As Darien straightened up ready to leave the room, he felt a small hand grasp his wrist. He looked down to see Serena's eyes looking back at him.  
  
"Please Darien, don't leave me." she whispered. Darien gave her a gentle smile, and then lay down next to Serena. He held her tight. Serena cuddled close to Darien and fell into a gentle sleep.  
  
Darien stayed up a little longer just watching Serena sleep. He prayed she slept well because tomorrow was going to be the worst day for her.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. chapter 4

With You: Chapter 4  
  
No bright sky greeted anyone that morning. Darien opened his eyes and glanced out the window. It was a gray, dull, rainy day.  
  
Darien then turned and glanced out the window. The perfect day for a funeral, Darien thought. His eyes then rested on Serena's face. Carefully Darien reached over and brushed a strand of hair away from Serena's face. His feelings for her had definitely grown. The only thing that Darien wanted was to protect Serena from any more pain. Unfortunately, Darien knew it would be very difficult.  
  
He gently pulled away from Serena. Careful not to wake her, Darien headed out of the room and to the kitchen.  
  
Darien fixed himself a cup of coffee. Quickly drowning the cup, Darien headed to the bathroom.  
  
Serena woke up to the sound of a shower running. She glanced up at the window and sighed. Slowly Serena got out of bed and made her way to the balcony, which was off the living room. She placed her hand on the glass and just stared out at the rain.  
  
Some time later Serena felt a warm hand touch her shoulder.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" A deep voice asked.  
  
Serena shook her head. "I'm not hungry."  
  
Darien just nodded. "We'll eat later then." His hand started to rub down her back. "Ready?"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
The car ride was quiet except for Serena's directions. She spent her time starring out the window. Darien was concentrating on the road. Darien was adorned in a black suit. Serena couldn't help but noticed how well the suit for Darien. Also she noticed how handsome he looked.  
  
Darien's car pulled into the driveway. He gave Serena a small smile. Then they both got out of the car.  
  
Serena left Darien to explore the lower level of the house, while she got ready.  
  
Darien's eyes scanned over pictures of the family. The amount of memories and love Darien could see in the house amazed him. Serena must have experienced thousands of memories with her family. A luxury Darien never knew.  
  
Darien's loss was deal able to him because he couldn't remember his family. But Serena, she remembered everything.  
  
Darien's eyes continued to roam over the pictured for a while. Someone clearing their voice interrupted his thoughts. Darien turned and his eyes met Serena's.  
  
She was standing at the bottom of the stairs adorned in a black dress. Her skin looked sickly white against the black. At her feet lay a small duffle bag.  
  
Darien immediately decided that Serena should never wear black. She looked a lot better in brighter colors.  
  
"Ready?" Serena voice asked weakly.  
  
Darien walked up to her and hugged her tight. "Remember Sere, I'm here with you." Serena just nodded. Darien picked up the bag and the two headed out the door.  
  
They arrived to the funeral in silence. Darien opened Serena's door for her and helped her out. He held an umbrella over their heads with one hand. The other rested on her shoulders as they entered.  
  
The funeral passed by quickly to Serena. She wept the whole time. Relying on Darien for strength. There were few in attendance, but Andrew and the girls were there.  
  
The funeral was coming to an end and soon Serena's family would be laid to rest.  
  
Darien held Serena close to her trying to keep her protected from not only the rain but also the pain.  
  
The graves were being ready to be lowered, and Serena left the safety of Darien's side to say her good-byes.  
  
Darien watched her walk up to the caskets and placed a rose on each one. Andrew came to stand next to him.  
  
"It's going to be unbelievably hard for her," Andrew said in a hush tone.  
  
"I don't care how hard it is, I'm going to be there for her. Every single moment I can," Darien said back.  
  
Andrew examined his friend. Suddenly it dawned on him. "You lover her, don't you?"  
  
Darien stared him right in the eye. "With all my heart."  
  
Serena gently laid a rose on each grave. The rain beat her body harshly. Tears she was shedding mixing with the rain.  
  
"I miss you guys so much. But I promise that I will try to be happy. It's gonna be hard but I'll try. I'll make you proud. I pray you are all in peace. I love you so much." Serena let out a sob at the end, then turned and walked back to Darien. He head was bent and she didn't look up when she reached Darien.  
  
Andrew stepped forward and embraced her. He whispered his condolences and offered his support. Serena thanked him.  
  
Soon the girls walked up. Each one giving Serena a tight hug. They said basically the same thing as Andrew, but they all added in apologies for the night of the fight.  
  
Serena was too exhausted to be angry with them. She quickly forgave each of them.  
  
The girls offered to get together later that day, but Serena refused. The girls sadly understood and agreed.  
  
Darien kept his hand around Serena's waist. He felt a hand tap his shoulder. Slowly he turned to see a women standing there.  
  
"Can I help you?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yes, I need to speak with Serena Tsukino," the women answered.  
  
Darien realized that it was a social worker. He quickly excused himself from Serena and the others.  
  
"Can I speak to you before you talk to her?" Darien asked pleadingly. The women nodded in response.  
  
Darien and the women walked a little ways from the group.  
  
"Listen," Darien started, running fingers through his wet hair. "I want to be Serena's caretaker. I'm a close friend, I have a steady job, and a secure place for her to stay."  
  
The women looked at Darien carefully. "I understand you good intentions, Mr." the women trailed off.  
  
"Chiba," Darien quickly filled in.  
  
"Mr. Chiba, I can not simply just hand Miss Tsukino over to you. There's paper work and applications and so on. Things of those nature need to be handled first."  
  
"I understand," Darien countered. "But please, give me a chance. I'll do all the paper work and whatever else I need to. Just please, give me a fair chance," Darien pleaded.  
  
The women let out a soft sigh. "Okay Mr. Chiba, here's my card." The women handed him a small business card. "Call me later today and we will work out the details."  
  
"Thank you so much," Darien smiled. He might just be able to help Serena with everything.  
  
The women nodded and walked away. Darien tucked the card in his pocket and headed back to the group.  
  
"Who was that?" Lita asked.  
  
"Oh, just someone who want to express her condolences," Darien stated wrapping an arm around Serena. Serena in turn sneezed.  
  
Darien looked down at her. Then back at the group.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, but I think we need to get going. I don't want Serena to get sick," Darien stated.  
  
The others nodded in agreement. They all told Serena that they would call her later.  
  
Darien and Serena said their good-byes, and then headed back to the car.  
  
Darien helped Serena into his car. The rain was eating down now and Serena was soaked. Darien was upset with himself that she wouldn't take the umbrella at the funeral. After Serena was settled into the car she sneezed again. Darien took off his semi-dry jacket and draped it over Serena. Then he quickly closed the door and ran to the driver side of the car. He got in and started the car.  
  
The drive was uncomfortably quiet. The only sound was the rain and Serena's occasional sneeze.  
  
"When we get back, I'll make some soup for us while you change," Darien said.  
  
Serena didn't answer.  
  
The car stopped at a light and Darien looked at Serena. She was staring out the window with tears slowly running down her face.  
  
As the light changed, Darien reached over and took Serena's hand in his. He gently gave it a squeeze. Serena turned and looked at Darien. He just gave her a comforting smile and turned back to the road.  
  
The car pulled into the parking garage and Darien helped Serena out. He kept his arm around her and Serena leaned on him. He grabbed her bag and they headed upstairs.  
  
Once they got into the apartment, Darien took her jacket and hung it up.  
  
Serena kept her head low and whispered, "I'm gonna take a shower and change."  
  
Darien nodded, "I'm going to make some soup."  
  
"It's ok Darien. I'm not hungry."  
  
Darien gave a small smile. He remembered how when he was young he didn't want to eat either. He put his hand on Serena's chin, tilting her head upward.  
  
"Serena, I know the last thing you want to do is eat, but you have to. Even if it's only a little. You still need to eat something."  
  
Serena was about to protest but she was cut off when Darien leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Go on and change Serena," Darien said quietly. Serena nodded and headed to the bathroom with her bag.  
  
Once she was out of sight, Darien leaned against the wall.  
  
"God Serena. what are you doing to me?"  
  
Darien had changed and was in the kitchen. The soup was slowly cooking. He held a card in one hand and a portable phone in the other. He slowly dialed a number.  
  
"Hello, Barbara Carter here."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Carter. This is Darien Chiba, I spoke to you earlier."  
  
"Oh yes. Mr. Chiba. Well I can tell your something right now Mr. Chiba. It seems we have a file on you. I had no idea you went through our services."  
  
"Yes." Darien said gritting his teeth. "Unfortunately, your services never did find me a family."  
  
"Anyway Mr. Chiba. It seems that you are a very good candidate for Miss Tsukino. However, Mr. Chiba, I still need you to fill out some paper work."  
  
"That's fine," Darien cut in.  
  
"You might not think it to be so fine," Barbara shot back.  
  
"What do you mean?" Darien quickly asked.  
  
"Well Mr. Chiba," she started. "It will take a week or two to look over the paper work from not only you but other applicants. So until the decision is made, Serena will be placed in temporary foster care."  
  
Darien's heart stopped at that moment. He couldn't even think. Everything he had planned had fallen apart in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Mr. Chiba, are you still there?"  
  
"Yes. yes I'm here," Darien stuttered.  
  
"Mr. Chiba, we will be by at noon to pick up Serena, tomorrow. I will bring the paper work then," Mrs. Carter said and hung up.  
  
Darien put the phone down and stared at it.  
  
What was going to happen now? How could he possibly tell Serena that she was about to be taken from him?  
  
"Darien?" A soft voice interrupted his thoughts. "Who was that?"  
  
Darien turned and his eyes met Serena's. She tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?"  
  
Darien gave a weak smile and turned back to the soup. He pulled the pot off the stove and poured it into two bowls.  
  
"Come on Serena, let's eat."  
  
Serena ate slowly, her eyes glancing back and forth from Darien to the soup. She only ended up eating about half the bowl.  
  
"Darien?" She asked quietly. He looked up at her. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Darien sighed and began to clear the table. After all the dishes were cleared, Darien walked over to Serena and offered his hand. Serena gently took it. Darien led her to the couch and sat down with her. Serena leaned against him slightly. Darien grabbed a blanket off the end of the couch and draped it over them. Serena then leaned her head on his chest. Darien in return gently played with her hair.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this Serena," Darien said after a long pause.  
  
"It's ok Darien. Everything will be ok as long as you are here for me," Serena said.  
  
"That's just the problem." Darien muttered.  
  
Serena's head shot up and she looked Darien in the eyes. "What do you mean Darien?" Her voice sounded so scared.  
  
Darien closed his eyes and turned his head away from Serena. "The social worker. That's who was on the phone."  
  
"What did they say?" Serena asked very quietly.  
  
Darien reached up and pinched his nose right between his eyes. Serena's eyes were now downcast afraid of what was to come.  
  
"You. you have to go to a foster family," Darien said as quietly as he could.  
  
Serena's eyes snapped open in shock. Darien felt her body go rigid. He was about to say something when Serena's voice stopped him.  
  
"When?" She asked.  
  
Darien looked down at her and answered, "noon, tomorrow."  
  
"I see." Serena whispered.  
  
When was it going to stop? When was the pain going to leave her? Why couldn't the world let her get her life going again?  
  
Darien could see the struggle inside of Serena. He bent down and kissed her temple, causing Serena to gasp slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "But I promise you Sere, I will take care of this. It might take me a little time, but I will fix it. You will be back here with me."  
  
Darien's voice was filled with so much passion that it almost scared Serena. But she just buried her head in Darien's chest.  
  
"I know you will Darien. You're all I have."  
  
Darien wrapped his arms tight around Serena and held her. He would occasionally kiss the top of her head.  
  
Eventually Serena fell asleep in his arms. Darien glanced down at her. Carefully he shifted himself and her so they were lying down on the couch. He cradled her against his body, making sure the blanket covered them both and that Serena was comfortable.  
  
He bent his head close to Serena's and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I promise Serena. I won't let you be separated from me for too long."  
  
Darien closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Serena's eyes slowly opened and looked at Darien. She smiled and cuddled close to him.  
  
"I know you will Darien."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. Chapter 5

With You: Chapter 5  
  
The next morning came all to quick for the couple. Serena was the first to wake. She wanted to cry when she realized what would happen in a few hours. Willing away the tears, Serena cuddled close to Darien. She then felt Darien's arms wrap tighter around her.  
  
"Morning Sere," Darien kissed her forehead and gave her a small comforting smile.  
  
"Morning," was all Serena said.  
  
Darien reached a hand up and gently stroked Serena's hair. His eyes glanced at the clock. It was already eight in the morning.  
  
"I really don't want this day to happen Darien," Serena whispered.  
  
"I know Serena," Darien said back. He held her tighter. "It'll be ok though Serena, I'm going to take care of this, and after that I'll take care of you."  
  
Serena watched Darien as he talked, and in a moment of courage, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Darien blushed and looked shocked at Serena.  
  
"Well I think I'm going to go make some breakfast," Darien said hastily and quickly got up.  
  
Serena watched him with sad eyes. Maybe she had been wrong in her feelings. Slowly she got up and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Darien slowly made some breakfast for the two of them. Thoughts were running ramped through his head. Serena had kissed him. It was on the cheek, but it was a kiss nonetheless.  
  
Darien cracked an egg into a frying pan. He turned and looked towards the bathroom and looked for a minute. He made a decision right there. All he wanted was for Serena to be happy, and he swore that he would be the one to make her happy.  
  
Serena emerged from the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. Her head was bowed and she was nervous. She felt that she had ruined everything between them.  
  
Darien gave her a gentle smile when she entered the kitchen. She slowly sat down and Darien sat down across from her. The meal went by quietly and after eating and dishes were done, the couple ended out on the balcony.  
  
Darien had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Serena jumped a little in shock. Ok. maybe there was something between them.  
  
Darien held Serena close to his chest. She leaned back against him and drank in his warmth. It felt so right to be in his arms.  
  
Darien leaned his head down and whispered in her ear. "No matter what happens Serena, I'll be here. Don't forget that. You'll always have me."  
  
Suddenly Serena felt one of Darien's hands leave her and hold something in front of her. Serena looked down and gasped.  
  
"My god Darien, it's beautiful," Serena said as she gently took the object from his hand. She now held a palm sized star shaped locket. She looked it over and then gently opened the cover. A soft melody filled the air.  
  
"I don't know what to say Darien, it's gorgeous."  
  
Darien gave her a smile. "It's yours"  
  
Serena looked up at him shocked. "Darien I couldn't take it."  
  
Darien took her hands in his. "I want you to have it Serena. Hopefully it will help you get through this and just remember that I'm always here."  
  
Serena had tears in her eyes and smiled at Darien. She hugged him tight and silently cried into his shirt. Darien just held onto her tight.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Darien reluctantly pulled away from Serena. He walked to the door and took a deep breath before opening it.  
  
Standing there was Mrs. Carter and two police officers.  
  
"Why don't you come in?" Darien asked and stepped aside. As Mrs. Carter passed she handed Darien a folder.  
  
"Here's the paper work, Mr. Chiba," she said as she looked around the apartment. The police followed her also scanning the apartment.  
  
"Well it seems that you have available space here." She then turned and saw Serena standing near the balcony door. She then turned back to Darien. "I trust there will be no problem with her leaving?"  
  
"Of course I have a problem with it, I don't want her to leave at all. However I understand that it will help me in know way if I fight this," Darien said calmly even though there was some strain in his voice.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Chiba." Mrs. Carter turned and walked to Serena. "Hello Serena, I'm Barbara Carter, I'm the social worker."  
  
Serena nodded her head.  
  
"Are you ready to meet your foster family?" Mrs. Carter asked gently.  
  
"Not really but I don't have a choice do I?" Serena asked.  
  
The women shook her head. "Everything will be ok Serena, Darien is up to become your care taker. There are others families that we are looking at."  
  
Serena nodded again and picked up her bag. She walked over to Darien and gave him a tight hug.  
  
"I'll miss you," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Sere," Darien said back. Slowly she pulled away and reluctantly turned to the door. The police followed her out.  
  
Mrs. Carter turned to Darien. "Thank you for your cooperation Darien. It's in your bust interest to get that paperwork in as soon as possible." Darien nodded. "I'll be in touch Darien."  
  
Darien walked her to the door and watched Serena walk away. He had to restrain himself from not running to them and demanding Serena stay with him. It wouldn't help their situation at all.  
  
After she was gone he walked back into the apartment. He looked around the place. It suddenly seemed a lot lonelier. He sighed and sat down at the table and began looking at the paper work.  
  
Serena started out the car window as they drove to her new "home." The ride passed in silence and Serena was actually quite nervous. What would these new people be like and what if they weren't nice. A shudder a fear ran through Serena as the car stopped.  
  
She slowly got out and walked to the door. Mrs. Carter following behind. Serena put her bag down and bit her lip as the doorbell was rung. The door opened and revealed Serena's new family.  
  
They were an older couple but their faces held kind smiles. The wife smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"Oh, you must be Serena, my name is Kate," she too Serena's hand and shook it. "And this," she gestured to the man next to her, "is my husband Mike." He in turn shook Serena's hand.  
  
Suddenly Serena everything happened in a blur. Serena was now sitting on the couch. Mrs. Carter had left and now Serena was in her new "home." She nervously fidgeted on the couch under their gaze.  
  
"Are you hungry Serena?" Kate asked.  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
"Serena," Mike said gently. "We understand how hard this is going to be for you. We just want you to understand that we are here for you if you need it."  
  
"Thank you both," Serena said quietly.  
  
The phone rang and Darien glared at it before he picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Darien, it's Raye. Can I speak to Serena?"  
  
Darien ran his hands through his hair. "Uh. Serena's not here. She was taken away this morning."  
  
Darien held the phone away from his ear when Raye screamed. "What do you mean she's not there?!" Raye screamed.  
  
Over the next hour Darien explained the situation to Raye.  
  
After a couple hours of talking with her new "parents" and eating a small dinner Serena was ready for bed. Serena wished them both a good night and headed to her room.  
  
She looked around the room and sighed. She missed Darien a lot. Serena unpacked and changed. She lay down on the bed and held the star locket in her hand. She opened the cover and let the soft music fill the room. She fell asleep with the music lulling her.  
  
Darien sighed and picked up the phone.  
  
"Barbara Carter here."  
  
"Hey, it's Darien, I have the paperwork done. When can I drop it off?" Darien asked tiredly.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	6. Chapter 6

With You: Chapter 6  
  
The next morning Darien found himself at the arcade/café. He had already dropped off the paper work to the social worker. He was told he would be informed about the hearing.  
  
Darien currently sat there sipping idly at his coffee. Andrew had already gotten the update on Serena. Now all they could do was wait.  
  
Serena woke up slowly. Her eyes scanned the room and sighed. She had been hoping it was a dream. She wanted to wake up in Darien's place.  
  
It kind of scared Serena to think that she had feelings for Darien. However, there was no denying that the feelings did exist. How strong they were, Serena did not know. She also was unsure if Darien had the same feelings for her.  
  
Serena's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her door.  
  
"Serena? It's Mike. Why don't you come down for breakfast?" He questioned her softly.  
  
"I'm not really all that hungry thanks," Serena answered quietly.  
  
"Okay Serena but remember that you have to be at school in an hour and a half," Mike said gently.  
  
Serena sighed loudly. School. so soon again. Mike and Kate had enrolled her in a two weeklong course in hopes to improve her grades. All in all Serena was dreading it. Shaking her head she headed to the shower.  
  
Serena soon found herself sitting in a somewhat crowded classroom. She shifted nervously in her chair. All these people looked so smart. Serena sighed loudly as the class began.  
  
A little ways into the class Serena began to daydream. She thought of her life before Sailor Moon and before the accident. She missed those days a lot. She was more carefree back then. However, she was glad for the time she spent with Darien. He had become a huge help and a close friend.  
  
"Miss Tsukino!" a voice yelled into her ear.  
  
Serena was jolted from her thoughts and looked up at the teacher. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Would you please answer the question on the board?"  
  
Serena's eyes traveled to the board and she gulped. She had never learned that type of math.  
  
"No sir, I'm sorry, I can't solve that."  
  
"Why not?" the teacher questioned.  
  
Serena hung her head in embarrassment. "I never learned," she muttered.  
  
The class started to snicker at her.  
  
"Well then Miss Tsukino, I suggest you pay attention."  
  
Serena sunk down in her seat as the children openly laughed at her.  
  
The next couple of days went on like this. Serena found that her only comfort was from the locket Darien gave her. She was unbelievable grateful that Darien gave it to her.  
  
Serena sighed as she walked home from school. It had been another horrible day. She still wasn't doing well in school and she felt that Kate and Mike were getting annoyed with her.  
  
Entering the driveway, Serena noticed a red car.  
  
That kind of looks like Darien's car, Serena thought. She then shook her head sadly and entered the house.  
  
Darien's eye quickly left those of Mike and looked to the door. His heart leapt when he saw Serena enter the house. She glanced up and stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Darien?" She whispered.  
  
Darien smiled and walked to her. He looked down at her and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"I missed you so much Darien," Serena cried into his chest. Darien held her tight and stroked her hair and back.  
  
"I know Serena, I know," Darien soothed.  
  
Mike and Kate looked on as Darien hugged Serena. Mike gave Kate a disapproving look. Darien pulled back a little and looked down at Serena.  
  
"Are you here to take me home?" Serena asked in a whisper.  
  
Darien's heart broke at the words. He stepped back away from Serena sadly and bowed his head. "I'm sorry Serena, but no. I just came to see how you were and to tell you some news."  
  
A few tears escaped from Serena's eyes at the answer.  
  
"What news?"  
  
"The court case is in a few days. I'm one of the people looking to be your guardian. the Smiths are the other," Darien explained softly to her.  
  
"Mr. Chiba," Mike began. "We are going to be eating soon and Serena still has her homework to finish. I think it's best if you were on your now."  
  
Serena looked up fearfully at Darien.  
  
Darien gave Mike a soft glare then nodded. He turned back to Serena a wrapped her in a tight hug.  
  
"No matter what happens, I will always be there for you. Do you understand?"  
  
Serena nodded and cried into Darien's shirt.  
  
"I don't want you to leave," she sobbed.  
  
Darien held her tight. "It's ok Serena, it'll be ok. I promise."  
  
Slowly he pulled away from her and turned towards the door. He gave Serena one last encouraging smile and exited the house. Serena ran to the door and watched him leave, tears running down her face the whole time. Once the car was out of sight Serena turned back to the house.  
  
"Come on Serena, go wash up, dinner will be ready soon," Mike said to her and turned away. Kate looked sadly at Serena then followed her husband.  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Chapter 7

With You: Chapter 7  
  
The day had finally come. Serena had been sent to school for the day despite her protests. The Smith's dressed and headed to the courthouse.  
  
On the other side of town, Darien fixed his tie and looked in the mirror nervously. He shook his head and walked to the door.  
  
Well here goes nothing, Darien said as he exited.  
  
Darien sat nervously in the court room. He glanced over at the Smiths who sat with confident smiles. He then glanced up at the judge. The judge was an older man with graying hair.  
  
Darien let out a low sigh. Serena would not be here today. He hoped that she wasn't in class, but he knew she probably was. Darien looked back at Mrs. Carter who in return gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
Serena couldn't concentrate at all. How could the Smith's do this to her? She shouldn't be in class, she should be in the court room. Serena sighed as she realized it would be a few more hours until she would know her future.  
  
The judge silently flipped through the folder. He had reviewed the case before the court date. He glanced at Darien, then to the Smith's.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Smith," the judge started. "Would you like to explain why you would be the best suitable guardians for Serena?"  
  
Mr. Smith stood slowly. "Thank you your honor. Well... my wife and I believe that we would be the best candidates to care for Serena Tsukino. She has already lived with us for three weeks now. We have enrolled her back into school and we are looking to get her a job. This way, when the time comes for her to leave and go out on her own, she will be ready. Also, our financial status is fine. We have a good roof to put over her head, and the money to put food on her plate."  
  
With that being said, Mr. Smith sat down proudly. In his mind, the decision was already made.  
  
Darien stared down at his hands. The Smiths' were older, well known, and well respected. Darien was still nervous, but he still felt that he had a better home to offer Serena then they did.  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" The judge asked towards the Smiths. They just nodded.  
  
"Very well," the judge then focused his attention on Darien. "Mr. Chiba, do you have anything you would like to say?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Darien stood up and cleared his throat. "Much like the Smiths, I can provide a roof and food for Serena. I may not have as much money as them or as big of a house. But I can offer Serena more. When I was six, I lost my parents to a car accident. I know what Serena is going through. Right now she needs comfort from someone who understands. She doesn't need to be pushed academically. Don't get me wrong though, I do plan on her continuing school, but only when she is ready. Also, Serena will be welcome as long as she needs it. From the way Mr. Smith spoke, I feel once Serena is of age, she will be set out on her own. She has a place with me as long as needed."  
  
Darien paused for a second to collect his thoughts. His eyes fell on those of Mrs. Carter. He gave her a smile then turned back to the judge.  
  
"Your honor, I know I'm younger and still in college... but I am responsible. I plan on making it my duty to make Serena happy. She is a friend of mine, a close friend. I had to go through my parent's death alone, and I don't want to see that happen to Serena."  
  
Darien walked back to his seat. "Thank you, your honor." Darien sat down and stared at his hands.  
  
The judge rubbed his chin slightly and stood. "I am going to my chambers to review the cases. Court will be back in session in one hour."  
  
The judge then stepped down while everyone stood.  
  
Darien ran his fingers through his hair roughly. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked behind at Mrs. Carter.  
  
She gave Darien a soft smile. "You did fine Darien. I'm proud of you."  
  
Darien gave her a small unsure smile and turned back around to await the court's decision.  
  
Serena walked extra slowly. Fear and anticipation was running rampant. Serena dreaded finding out the court case decision. Each step she took was harder and harder. Her backpack felt extra heavy as well.  
  
As Serena neared the house her hopes that Darien would be waiting was smashed. Neither him nor his car was anywhere in sight. Tears seeped to her eyes, blurring her vision as she entered the driveway.  
  
This was it. She would stay here. This was to be her home now.  
  
Serena stood at the door for a little while trying to recover her composure. She was determined to be strong. Enough with the crying.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Serena turned the knob and entered the house.  
  
Her eyes were closed as the door opened.  
  
"Hello Serena."  
  
Serena's eyes opened slowly, and met those of Mike.  
  
"How was school?" He asked.  
  
"Fine," Serena replied ready to take off her shoes.  
  
"Don't bother Serena," Mike said quickly. Serena looked at him in shock. That's when she noticed her bags sitting there packed.  
  
She glanced up at Mike oddly. He just stepped aside to reveal Darien standing there.  
  
Serena's eyes grew wide as Darien opened his arms to her and smiled brightly. Serena flung herself into his arms and allowed herself to cry while he held her.  
  
"Shh... it's ok Serena."  
  
"Please tell me you're not here to say good-bye Darien," Serena sobbed.  
  
Darien held her tight and whispered, "of course not silly. I'm here to pick you up and take you home."  
  
Serena looked up at Darien. "Home?" She questioned.  
  
Darien kissed her forehead and answered, "yes Serena. Home."  
  
The End. 


End file.
